1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical tools and methods. More specifically, it relates to a tool and method for installing a stent graft in an abdominal artery to prevent rupturing of the artery due to an aneurysm.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
When stents for the abdominal artery were first introduced, the patient's torso was opened in a major operation, known as abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA) repair. The abdominal artery lies in front of the spine but behind the major organs, several of which had to be moved out of the way so that the stent graft could be installed. Accordingly, AAA surgery could last six to eight hours, and was followed by a long and painful recovery period.
Modern stent grafts, however, are introduced into the abdominal artery through a small incision made in each of the common iliac arteries, thereby avoiding the complications often associated with AAA and greatly reducing the time required to complete the operation, post-operative pain and recovery time.
Since the patient's torso is not opened, the stent graft and the tool or tools used to position it in the desired position must be viewed through suitable imaging means.
The placement of guide wires and catheters needed to control stent graft placement can be difficult. In a worst-case scenario, the placement procedure may not work and the surgeon must resort to conventional AAA.
Thus there is a need for an improved tool and method for installing a stent graft in therapeutic relation to a diseased section of an abdominal artery. The improved tool and method would simplify stent graft placement and reduce the number of times that minimally invasive surgery must be abandoned in favor of prior art surgery.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how such an improved tool and method could be provided.